Adventure in Canada
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: What will you do when your boyfriends are in candada? Very funny Niley, Jemily, Kashley! CANCELED SORRY!
1. Welcome

Before we start its time for a

All: MUSICAL!  
M: You read the frist  
N: Now here's the next  
J: We hope you enjoy  
E: Our little tale  
A: This is what we like to call  
K: Wait whats it called again  
All: ADVENTURES IN CANDADA!  
J: en-enjoy foks!

i miss you guys so much (Tear) anways here you go

* * *

With Nick and Miley on the Phone

M: i miss you  
N: I miss you more  
M: no i miss you!  
N; no i miss you more!  
M: I MISS YOU MORE  
N: I MISS YOU MORE TIMES 200,000  
M: ok you miss me more (laughs)  
N: (Laughs)  
J: (walks in) Nick we need you on the set  
N: Do i really i mean really really need to be on the set?  
J: Well kinda since it is the part we are filming  
N: (sighs) Fine (To miley) hey i HAVE to go film a senec i'll call you later  
M: Its ok. Love you  
N: love you more  
M: No i love you more  
N: No i love you more!  
M: NO I LOVE YOU MORE  
N: NO I--  
J: (takes the phone) You both love eatch other we get!  
N: (Takes the phone from joe) thanks Joe (Joe leaves) i'll call you later  
M: Ok  
Niley: Love you (hangs up)

* * *

With Miley and Emily and Ashley at Mileys house  
E: are you sure Miley?  
M: Yup there going to freak we just got to look WAY diff  
A: thats true  
M: Ok hold on (Calls Nick)  
N: (Picks up) Hey baby  
M: Hey guess what  
N: What?  
M: WE COMING TO VISIT YOU!  
N: Seriouse!? Who's we?  
M: Your girlfriend, Joe's Girlfirend and Kevin's Girlfriend  
N: Thats so awesome!  
M: I know i can't wait!  
N: Ok so see you soon?  
M: (laughs) you bet!  
N: Later babe  
M: late (hanges up)  
A&E&M: (laughs)  
A: this will be to funny

**

* * *

**

What are they planing? why would they have to look diffrient? what will happend? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	2. AN Major

_**Dear fans.**_

_**If you guys haven't heard the song**_

_**"Little Bit Longer" By the Jonas Brothers**_

_**then go listen to it.**_

_**Reason is...that's my life right now**_

_**Something is going on with me an i don't know what it is.**_

_**Right now i'm scared (sorry for my language) Shitless.**_

_**So i'm trying to continue my writing with out thinking about whats going on wtih me**_

_**and if my writing sounds really depressing PLEASE tell me i don't want you guys think i'm an emo person lol**_

_**Anyways. I'm just trying to get through a hard part of my life. and i'm hoping its nothing and i can blow this over and get back to my original self**_

_**Thank guys for reading my stroies it means alot to me**_

_**Love**_

_**Love.It.Live.It/Devindme/Devin**_

**_P.S I would like to say that All my next chapters to be posted (or for Surprise Roommates case Sequel) Will be dedicated to you ALL I love you guys for reading and supporting me through having to stop some of my stories you guys are truly amazing! I love you guys!_**


	3. Note: Thanks

**Hey guys,**

**Well today i went to the doctors and everything is semi-normal(if you could call my problem normal)**

**Apparently its stressed related (my life is hectic for a 15 year old lol)**

**So right now everything is better than i thought**

**But i wanted to say that you guys rock**

**i got messages and reviews and i see how you guys care**

**You guys are the best i mean i don't even know have of you people and you care!**

**You guys are sweet so i'm doing to do something for you guys**

**I'm making a new story**

**and i want some of you guys to be in it.**

**Its going to be like a show and will have season so everyone gets at lease a part in it and the bonus part**

**its ANY catigory. meaning it can be**

**Hannah Montana**

**Camp Rock**

**Twilight**

**Step up**

**anything you want. :D They'll all be in the same stories **

**(like Shane, Chase(step up for the people who don't know) Miley S., Lilly, Bella, Edward, all in the same stories)**

**They'll will proubly be one-shots.**

**Anyways the first person to PM me will get the first spot :D**

**You guys rock!**

**oh and a funny story while i was at the doctors**

**i HATE needles with a PASSION! they give me the shivers**

**so anyways the last time i had my blood test was when i was like 8 and the only reason is i saw a needle and walked out of the room lol**

**Anyways when i was at the doctors today they HAD to give me a blood test so my mom was talking to me trying to distract me...**

**until i felt the actual needle and jerked my arm out lol. so the guy had to do it again on the other arm.**

**lets just say i feel bad for my moms hand lol :D**

**Loves**

**Love.It.Live.It/Devindme/Devin**


End file.
